


Late Night Actions

by nitohkousuke



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: This is shameful. Sento knows that as he's huddled in the small bathroom. The night light is the only light he's willing to risk. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be feeling this. There was a war going on. People were dying. Ryuuga was risking his life like some idiot.





	Late Night Actions

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write porn but I got this instead

This is shameful. Sento knows that as he's huddled in the small bathroom. The night light is the only light he's willing to risk. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be feeling this. There is a war going on. People were dying. Ryuuga is risking his life like some idiot. Soichi is doing who knows what. Touto is going to start going offensive against Hokuto at this rate. There is the thought about who he was. About who Katsuragi was. About whether he is temporary. About several hundred things that were all more important than....this.

But he closes his eyes as he presses his palm hard against the crotch of his jeans and let's out a silent whimper as he remembers..

_Ryuuga's hands in his hair. All of his strength. His passion. His person tugging at him making him feel like he's actually alive. Actually present. One hand in Ryuuga's hair, the other under his shirt digging his nails into his skin. His mouth against his neck. Kissing every inch of skin up to his jaw. Across his jaw and claiming his mouth hard. Only pulling away to hear the little sounds he manages to pull from him when he presses his knee between his legs._

“ _Sento...”_

_There's no war. There's no anger or regret or anxiety. There's no lives on the line. There's no identity issues. For once in his life, Sento feels alive. He feels present. Ryuuga grounding him into the plane of existence. With his passion. And his strength. And his everything. Everything about Ryuuga as stupid as he is made him for a moment. Feel...alive._

Sento unzips his pants quickly, lifting himself up just high enough to yank his pants and underwear down. Quietly too without a single creak of the door or a sound of him hitting the ground. He's learned exactly how to exist as quietly as possible so no one ever notices anything is even different. It's how he exists. It's how he functions.

This is shameful. It's not his feelings for Ryuuga that are shameful. Though he's not really sure if the other is even remotely interested in him. His fiancee did die not too long ago and there's been way too much in his life for Sento to expect him to even think about what Sento is thinking about. Normal people focus on everything that's going on in front of them. Deal with their problems. Not have wet dreams about their best friend who's life they've essentially ruined and their invention that is killing their best friend.

But here he is.

Head against the wall. Hand wrapped around his dick. Biting his lip hard trying to suppress any sounds he knew he'd make. With each stroke he thought of the other. His smile. His determination. He thought of the future maybe. Or another reality. Where they could date without all of this. Ryuuga's lips against his own. Ryuuga's hand instead of his own. He thought of Ryuuga underneath him. Even with all of his strength and his stubbornness, he thought of Ryuuga underneath him. Completely exposed. Flushed and enjoying himself. Impatiently demanding that he just fuck him already. And Sento would laugh and tell him patience, patience. Tease him further until Sento would slide inside him. He wondered what Ryuuga's face would look like when he came.

...It only took a few moments for Sento to find himself at his end. For him to finish as neatly and quickly as possible, and to wrap the condom in as much toilet paper as humanly possible so that no one would know exactly what he was doing.

Why is he doing this. There's so much more going on. So what if no one has ever touched him like that in his entire existence? Did Katsuragi have someone? Did Sento take Katsuragi away from them by-

Now is not the time to spiral. He is going to enjoy this brief moment. Just a few minutes. Didn't he deserve that?

The door knob turns and someone tries to open the bathroom door. Sento's glad he always does this against the door.

“I'm in here.” He says quietly, doing his best to hide his actions from being too obvious in his voice.

“.....hurry up I have to take a piss.” Ryuuga mumbles, the door knob turning again.

Quickly, shamefully, Sento gets up yanking his pants and zipping quickly....Flushing the toilet for good measure so Ryuuga thinks that's what he was doing. And washing his hands too.

When he opens the door to meet face to face with Ryuuga...his hair completely down and out of the braids. His eyes ever so sleepy. He feels his heart race and he looks to the side.

“Sorry.” Sento mumbles walking past him.

It's loaded with a lot of feelings and he knows Ryuuga isn't even awake enough to hear his tone of voice. He's grateful.

He's grateful just to have Ryuuga in his life.

 


End file.
